Father Of The Year
by littlee0618
Summary: Father's Day with the Hudson's over the years.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Hope you enjoy this father's day fic! Special thanks to Lauren for the idea! I own the plot, but none of the characters that actually appeared on Glee. Enjoy! 

* * *

_First Father's Day_

Finn heard Rachel before he saw her. He rolled over on the bed, stretching his tired limbs along the mattress under the fluffy duvet that had been a wedding gift three years ago. Her melodious voice filled the hallway outside their bedroom door as he raised his hands above his head. His smile only got wider as her voice got louder, and eventually their bedroom door creaked open. Her voice filled the bedroom immediately, and his grin stretched to meet his eyes as their gazes connected from across the room.

"Look who's awake Gwens," Rachel singsonged as she carried the six week old toward the bed. The newborn merely yawned in response and curled and uncurled one of her tiny fists. "Daddy's awake, yes he is," she cooed as she slowly arrived at Finn's side of the bed. "You're supposed to still be sleeping," she laughed as he gently cupped the newborns body and took her from Rachel's arms to rest against his chest.

"And miss this?" he asked quietly as he settled the tiny girl on his chest. He gently lowered his head to press a kiss to her small head of dark brown hair, taking in the smell of the baby shampoo they had used on her when they bathed her last night before bed. "I could never sleep through this," he sighed. He had to be up early most days for work, and most days because of his commute into the city missed some early morning snuggles. Six weeks in and he still couldn't get enough of the precious little being him and Rachel had made. He turned his head slightly to find Rachel still standing beside the bed, a small smile covering her lips as her arms wrapped around her middle.

"Why don't you join us?" he asked quietly as he shifted himself on the bed so he was sitting more comfortably. The baby gurgled and smacked her lips as he eyes blinked slowly. Finn gently ran his finger over her chubby cheek .

A small smile crept over Rachel's face for a minute before she nibbled on her bottom lip. She reached over and pressed a kiss to Finn's cheek before pulling away. "I will. I just have to go get something from downstairs first, thought you would want your girl first," she winked.

"Girls," he corrected as he puckered his lips for another kiss. "I'll allow you to go if you're quick..."

"You bet," she winked before she pressed a kiss to the side of Gwendolyn's head before sauntering out of the bedroom.

Finn sighed as he watched her leave, his eyes lingering on her retreating form before turning to the little girl in his arms. He slowly pulled his legs up and moved the duvet from his lap before he placed the newborn down on his pajama pant clad legs. Gwendolyn, for her part gurgled before she settled on his legs. He smiled down at the little girl, extending his pointer finger for her to grab as she flailed her arms around. His grin only grew wider as she clasped her tiny little fingers around his. She had only been in his life for six short weeks, but as it was he couldn't imagine anything different. It was like she was meant to be in their lives and he felt blessed every time he got to spend time with her that she chose him to be her Dad. Gwendolyn Elise was a perfect blend of him and Rachel, he thought. Her eyes boasted Rachel's wide shape, but still resembled the slate blue she had been born with. She had his fly away hair that was currently a dark chocolate colour that rivaled Rachel's. She had dimples like his, and had been tiny like Rachel at birth. She often campaigned that she was sure the newborn's eyes were going to change to be just like his, but honestly he just found his baby was gorgeous and looked to him just like her Mama. She yawned from his lap and scrunched her nose the way Rachel always said was just like him before she turned her face to look at him again, this time with wide blinking eyes.

"What is your Mama up to downstairs, eh Gwens?" he asked softly as he shook his finger gently to shake her fist. She pursed her lips as she looked at him before grunting, just like she was trying to talk back.

"Oh is that so?" he smiled. "You and Mama are keeping secrets from me already, I am in big trouble..." When she grunted again, and some bubbles slipped from her lips as Finn chuckled. "Oh Gwen." She blinked her eyes up at him.

He brought the newborn up to his chest once again when he heard Rachel's light and quick footsteps ascending the wooden stairs. He placed a wet kiss on Gwendolyn's cheek.

"What's going on in here?" she sang as she quickly crossed the room, the same grin on her face from earlier. In her hands she carried a large tray that was filled to the brim with his favourite breakfast foods; pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and a few pieces of toast. She placed the tray beside him before she climbed on the bed after.

"What's all this?" he questioned as he cuddled Gwendolyn close. He ignored her question in favour of placing another kiss to the baby's head.

"It's all your favourite foods," she smiled sweetly. "For Father's Day! It is your first one after all," she grinned. Finn allowed a smile to play on his lips before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips quickly.

"You didn't have to do all this," he whispered as he settled back against the pillow with Gwen still in his arms.

"Of course I did!" she chuckled. She reached up and rubbed her thumb along his scruffy jaw. "It's just the first of a few surprises Gwen and I have for you today," she winked.

"Baby," he whined. It was no secret that Finn didn't like surprises, and he didn't like a big deal made out of things. He was the spoiler, not the spoilee. Gwendolyn's room and Rachel's jewelry box were both a testament to that. He worked hard, and he wasn't ashamed to say that he liked and wanted to spoil both his girls.

"Hush," she smiled. "Now come on, it's going to get cold..." Rachel reached her hands out in a gesture that in the last six weeks he had come to know meant that she wanted the baby. He gently placed another kiss to her head before gently handing her over to Rachel before pulling the tray into his lap. 

* * *

When Gwendolyn woke up from her nap, Finn and Rachel decided since it was such a nice day out that they could take a family walk. When the phone rang, Rachel left Finn in charge of changing her diaper and outfit to prepare to go out.

Gwen squawked when Finn laid her down on the change table, her little fists getting riled up as he started to strip her of the cute "I Love My Daddy" onesie so he didn't get poop on it. Knowing his wife, she had probably planned her outfit for the day - being Father's Day and all - and he didn't want to upset her. He'd learned the hard way over the course of their three years of marriage.

"I know sweetheart, I know, but you got to admit - I am getting better at this!" he exclaimed as he unfastened the diaper, quickly cleaned her bottom before putting a fresh diaper underneath and doing it up. "See?" He made a funny face at her as he tried to quickly fasten her onesie but all he got back was a frustrated grunt along with a few tears from the little girl. "I know, I'm sorry, but it's all over. Come on, Daddy's got you," he whispered as he slid his large hands under her tiny frame and picked her up. Her cries continued as he held her against his chest, cradling her head as he began to sway a little bit. She began to settle as she realized he had gotten her clothes back on and her diaper was clean, her cries dulled to a slight whimper as her hand jerked against his chest. "Let's go see if Mommy is off the phone, okay?"

He could hear Rachel's loud laugh bouncing off the walls of the open concept foyer, and knew that she wasn't finished with her conversation. He wanted to hit the park before Gwendolyn needed another massive diaper change.

Finn walked down the stairs cradling Gwendolyn and immediately found Rachel sitting on the second to bottom step - which would explain why her laugh was so loud up in the nursery.

"I know Papa! She's changed so much since you guys were here! You should see her now!" He carefully stepped around her so him and Gwen could pass and made his way to the closet where they had stashed her stroller the last time they had used it. "She's got Finn's hair for sure! You can even see it in the picture I used in the frame! The little fly-aways at the back of her head are just starting to curl." He threw her a smile and nodded towards the closet and she quickly nodded before another laugh slipped from her lips. "I know! You guys will have to come up again soon. Maybe for Finn's birthday in August? Oh! But maybe by then I'll be ready to take her on a road trip," she bit her lip as she stood up from the stairs and walked over to where Finn had just gotten the stroller out of the closet. She cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear and reached out to open up the stroller so he didn't have to do it one handed. "Okay, yeah - I have to get going. I think we're going to venture out to the park around the corner since it's beautiful here..." he heard her pause as he walked over to the door to pick up her carrier and began to strap her in.

"Okay Papa, yes - I will. Happy Father's Day to you and Daddy too...love you!"

She clicked off the phone and placed it down on the step just as Finn managed to get Gwen into the carrier. She was starting to grumble about being in the seat, but experience told both Finn and Rachel that once she got moving she would be fine. Rachel walked over to where they were and reached up to press a kiss on his cheek.

"Papa and Daddy wished you a very happy first Father's Day," she smiled as she pressed a second kiss to his cheek before she came down flat on her heels.

Rachel noticed that Finn grew quiet as they stepped outside the house. He commanded the handle on the stroller, and she could see that his fingers had tightened around the handles and he even flinched when she placed hers on top of his for a moment. She was taken aback for a moment as she studied her husband as they walked, but because of the sunglasses he was wearing she couldn't quite read his eyes.

"Finn," she whispered.

He didn't say anything in response to her quiet plea, instead he chose to just keep walking forward. He felt her hand on his waist, her fingers found their way to the back pocket of the cargo shorts he was wearing. She walked quietly beside him, and in that moment Finn felt himself release a slow breath. Being together for years brought a certain comfort in situations like this; Rachel knew when to press and when not to - just like he did with her. In this moment, he appreciated it.

The truth was, over hearing her talking to her Papa on the phone had stung. As they walked up the pathway through the park he felt himself flooded with emotion as he clutched the stroller handle harder. They continued to walk until they found a quiet spot to stop. He waited as Rachel pulled an old blanket from the basket under the stroller before he gently unhooked Gwen's seat from the stroller. He moved slowly, and he felt Rachel's eyes on him the entire time.

He slowly sat down and focused on adjusting the visor of the carrier so the sun wasn't in Gwen's eyes too much. She stared back at him intently, her eyes slowly blinking a few times as he focused his attention equally on her. What broke the moment entirely was the feeling of Rachel's small hand on his back.

"Are you having a nice Father's Day so far?" she asked quietly just as the baby gurgled from her seat. Finn didn't take his eyes off the little girl, even for a minute. Rachel began to run her fingers slowly up and down his spine as she waited a few beats. "Babe?"

He sighed in response to her prod, finally taking his eyes off the baby to lean back on the blanket, stretched out completely. His body trapped her arm beneath him, but instead of struggling to pull it out from under him, she rolled onto her side to cuddle him from the side. She placed her other hand and her head on his chest and just waited for him to open up. He knew she would wait as long as he needed, but he could also feel her impatience.

"Do you think I'm a good Dad, Rach?" he sighed after a few minutes.

"What?" she raised her head slowly and rubbed her hand along his chest. "Of course I think you're a good Dad Finn! You're a wonderful father, Gwendolyn loves you so much..." she whispered. When her words failed to bring a smile to his face, she pressed him further. "Finn, what's on your mind?"

He swallowed hard before he raised his hand to take off his sunglasses. He dropped them beside him before raising his hand to rub his eyes one at a time.

"I just can't believe he's gone, you know?" he whispered quietly. So quietly that she almost didn't hear him. She patted his chest so he could un-trap her arm so she could sit up beside him. She scratched her nails along his chest. "He just...he just left..." He felt his lip tremble and he tried to turn his face away so she couldn't see him.

"Finn," she started. "Baby, look at me."

He rolled over on to his side so he came face to face with her. She reached down and ran her fingers over his cheek as tears started to roll down his scruffy cheek.

"I miss him," he whispered.

Rachel's heart broke for her husband right in that moment, much like it had over and over in the last four weeks.

Burt Hummel, Finn's stepfather, died suddenly in his sleep four weeks ago - with little to no warning for his stunned family. Rachel remembered in vivid detail the way her husband had crumpled when the phone call came from a distraught Carole.

Burt was the man who raised him. Finn lost his birth father long before he had been able to walk or talk. His mother had raised him on her own for ten years - before fate - and a flat tire - had introduced both Carole and Finn to Burt Hummel, and his 9 year old son Kurt. Burt had taught him everything he knew - about cars, football, life. He'd been the man to give him the sex talk, advice about his relationship with Rachel. He was even there when he bought the ring she now proudly wore on her finger. He had cried hard when he held Gwendolyn in his arms in the first few hours of her life.

And two short weeks after her birth - he was gone.

"Baby," she whispered. She chewed her lip as she continued to brush her finger along his cheek. Finn's heart thumped in his chest as a silence overtook them. The sounds of the park surrounded them, and both of them got lost in that for a moment. She drew circles on his chest as she thought about what to say. "Of course you miss him," she started softly. "I miss him too."

Finn released a slow breath as he allowed Rachel's voice to wash over him.

"And it's okay, to miss him," she whispered.

"I just wish," he started. "I just wish I got to tell him goodbye, you know. Tell him what he meant to me and..."

"Baby, he knows. He knows how much he meant to you. He knows how much you love him. He..." she tried to soothe. Finn sat up unexpectedly and harshly rubbed at his eyes. Rachel shifted her position so she was sitting up beside him. Both of them stared at Gwendolyn, who during the course of their conversation had dozed off. "He knows how much you love him," she repeated. "He was so proud of you baby..."

Finn rubbed his eyes once more and sniffled.

"What am I supposed to do now though?" he asked quietly. He leaned forward and gently tugged at Gwendolyn's carrier to bring her a little closer. She could tell he was itching to take her out, hold her. She had been his anchor during this whole devastating time. Rachel rubbed his back a little more. She saw his restraint crumble, and she didn't argue when he went through the motions and gently pulled the little girl from the comfort of her carrier and into his strong arms. Rachel chewed her lip as she watched him slowly lose his resolve as Finn gently held the newborn to his chest and bent his head to gently nuzzle her sleeping face. Gwen didn't seem to mind, patiently allowing her father to bask in her innocence.

His breath shuddered as he rubbed noses with Gwen, causing her to slowly flinch against his movements. Her arms picked up and flailed a little bit as she began to wake up in her Dad's arms.

"How am I going to know how to be a great Dad if he's not here, you know? I'm going to need his advice and I can't even...I can't even call him to ask..." He gently placed a kiss on Gwendolyn's hand as she raised it to him. Rachel smiled as she watched him press several kisses to her tiny fingers. She squirmed in his arms a bit as he adjusted his grip on her small body.

"Finn, look at me for a second..." she gently urged. She waited for him to tear his eyes away from the baby. But he didn't stop running his thumb along her little arm as she grunted in his arms before yawning.

Rachel scooted over and gently raised her hand to his cheek and gently brushed her thumb along his cheek where the tears had started to dry.

"Baby," she murmured. She gently ran her fingers along his cheek, along his jaw, and even over his ear. "He taught you how to be a Dad just by being the Dad you needed when you were younger," she started. Finn's eyes shifted quickly between hers and Gwen's stirring form. "And as you got older. Who he is, and what kind of father he is and wants you to be is all inside you. Because he raised you and loved you so much."  
Finn ducked his head at her words, as Gwen kicked her legs out, squirming in his arms.

"All you have to do is ask yourself, what would Dad do," she whispered.

He clenched his eyes closed in that moment before he readjusted his position so that he was sitting up with his feet planted firmly on the ground, much like he had done this morning. Gwen grunted when he rested her against his knees, but settled as she looked up at Finn with her slate coloured eyes.

"It's okay to feel like this baby," she whispered as she changed her position so she was facing Finn more. She gently placed her hand over one of his that was bracing Gwen on his lap. "It's going to take some time to figure this out but Finn, I am right here," she rubbed her thumb over his. "I can't fix this, or take away how much your heart must hurt but I am not going anywhere and I will always listen. You are my husband and I love you more than life itself. It's going to be okay." She reached up and placed a gentle, light kiss on Finn's damp cheek.

Rachel leaned into Finn's shoulder as they both sat quietly. She watched as Finn gently ran his finger up and down Gwen's bare arm, almost absently in his emotional haze. She smiled as Gwen gurgled against his touches, before she broke out in her first, true smile.

"Oh Gwens," Rachel smiled. "Smiling for Daddy?!" she exclaimed.

Finn's own face broke out into a large smile as he looked down at the baby, his eyes crinkled with a sudden joy that Rachel associated with being around Gwendolyn. It was a smile that came out infrequently over the past weeks - only peaking when he was truly engaged with her. He chuckled as he gently moved his hands under her tiny body and brought her up on his chest, snuggling her close as he let out a few more watery chuckles. Rachel watched as joy radiated from every pore of his being. Her first true smile. Tears peaked in Rachel's eyes as she watched him snuggle her, burying his face in her cheek as he pressed a succession of kisses on her cheeks. A pretty smile graced Gwendolyn's face as it happened, and Rachel quickly grabbed her phone from beside her to take a picture.

"Did you see that Rach?" he asked as Gwendolyn began to get fussy. Rachel gently reached out for the baby. Instinctively she knew that she was probably starting to get hungry. "She smiled at me! She smiled at us!" She caught the giddy look on his face and as she took Gwendolyn from him and cuddled her to herself, she couldn't help but coo at the baby.

They were quiet as she got the baby settled and Finn got up to hand her the nursing cover they had packed.

Rachel brushed her hair from her face and looked over at Finn once Gwendolyn was settled. She blushed when she caught him staring back at her with a small smile on his face.

"What?" she whispered as her finger gently tickled Gwendolyn's bare leg under the cover.

"I love you," he whispered quietly. He gently leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek softly. "I love watching you with her. I'm so grateful for you."

She smiled bashfully as she looked away from him for a minute. She heard him take a deep breath.

"Thank you," he whispered so lowly she could barely make it out. She looked over at him and found him sitting in a different position, with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. The silver band of his wedding ring caught the sunlight and she smiled briefly. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Finn's low voice. "I don't know where all of that came from a minute ago..." his voice trailed off and she watched him dip his head so his chin rested on his knees. "I just..."

She raised her arm and reached out to run her fingers over the exposed skin of his neck, toying with the small curls at the ends of his hair.

"It's okay, babe," she whispered as she played with his hair. "It's what I'm here for..." she winked. 

* * *

"Do you want your gifts now?" she asked later that evening. They'd curled up on the couch in the living room after a steak dinner that Rachel had made just for Finn. Gwendolyn was asleep in the crook of Finn's arm, cuddled in a pair of pajamas.

He raised his eyebrow as he looked at her. "There's more?" he asked quietly.

She gave him a soft smile and nodded her head before she stood up and stretched. She quickly went for the closet in the hallway. When she returned, her arms full with a couple of wrapped packages she watched Finn duck his head again.

"Rach," he whined as he shifted Gwendolyn slightly in his arms before he bent to put her down in the seat that was in front of the couch. .

"Finn, they're not from me. Well, one is, but the rest are from Gwendolyn," she winked. She watched him securely buckle the baby into the seat before sitting back on the couch.

"I guess if they're from my favourite girls than it's okay," he smiled.

Rachel marvelled at Finn for a moment, a small smile gracing her lips as his gaze found hers and they shared an intimate look. He'd bounced back from the emotional moment that he had had at the park earlier in the afternoon, and it was in quiet moments like these she truly treasured the man who was her husband. He was so strong, dependable, courageous. She couldn't imagine he was hers.

She sat down beside him on the large sectional style couch and curled her feet underneath her bottom before she handed him the first gift.

"This one is specifically from me," she smiled. "I just saw it and couldn't resist..."  
Finn smiled as her tore into the paper, revealing a small box inside that held a gorgeous new watch.

"Rach," he sighed as he took it out of the box. The face was silver with a black strap. His own watch had kicked the bucket a few weeks ago after the funeral, and he hadn't had time to replace it.

"Flip it over," she whispered as she sidled up to him.

"World's Greatest Dad," he read from the inscription. He looked over at her. "If you say so."

"I say so," she smiled. "Now," she slapped her hand on his knee before reaching over for a longer package. "This one is from Gwendolyn. She is very excited to give it to you."

They both chuckled as they took a second to look at the baby who was fast asleep in her chair. Finn ripped at the paper gently. Inside was a framed piece of art, with Finn and Gwendolyn's first picture in the middle. The rest of the print was surrounded by words Rachel had chosen to describe her husband, with the name Daddy centered with Gwendolyn's birth date. She had found it online a week after Gwendolyn's birth and had known even then that she had to get it for him. She watched as he traced the words before his finger slid to the photo and traced over Gwendolyn's tiny body, or what he could see of it at least. She loved that picture for many reasons, but most of all because it radiated just how much Finn loved Gwen and how fast their bond had started. It both amazed and didn't surprise her at all how enamored they were with each other. When she was pregnant he had sang to her belly every night, and still did just to get the newborn to sleep.

"Rach," he whispered. "Thank you - this is...this is perfect for my office." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek before running his fingers under her chin to bring her closer to press a kiss to her lips.

"I saw it and I knew you had to have it," she smiled when they pulled away. "I love you." 

* * *

Finn smiled as he listened to Rachel singing to Gwendolyn from down the hallway. He sat up against the pillows, holding the iPad in front of him as he waited for his Mother to answer his facetime call. He was beginning to think he had caught her at a bad time before the call finally went through. He smiled gently when his mother's face came over the screen and he immediately noticed that she was sitting outside.

"Hey Mom," he smiled softly.

"Finny!" she grinned. "Happy Father's Day sweetheart!"

He blushed. "Thank you."

"Did your girls spoil you?" she chuckled.

"Of course. Of course. Too much," he laughed as he rubbed his hand over his face for a minute. "We took a nice walk and we spent some time in the park," he trailed off. "Oh! And Mom, get this! Gwen gave us her first real smile..." his voice was joyous for a minute, the laugh lines crinkling around his eyes. But the smile didn't last long and Carole noticed immediately.

"Finn?" she asked quietly. Her closed his eyes for a minute to collect his thoughts before opening them to find Carole staring at him intently.

"I'm okay," he whispered. He let out a breath as the bedroom door creaked open and Rachel started to walk in, but paused when she saw that he was on the phone. He turned his head and gestured for her to come over before turning his attention back on his mother. "Just been a hard day...but my girls...they made it better of course." Rachel crawled up on the bed and curled beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Carole gave him a sad smile while greeting Rachel with a small wave. "He's watching over you, you know?" she whispered, her own voice getting thick.

He swallowed the lump that was quickly forming in his throat and nodded his head a little before turning and pressing his lips quickly to Rachel's hair.

"Be happy baby, he would want you to be," Carole whispered with her own tears piquing in her eyes.

A silence enveloped them as each of them got a hold of their emotions. Carole was the first to speak, clearing her throat to rid herself of the residual tears.

"I went to see him today," she whispered. "Talked to him a bit. I brought him the frame you guys sent over..."

Finn felt Rachel squeeze his arm as he took in a breath at the mention of the gift. Rachel had ordered each of their father's a father's day gift just two weeks after Gwen's birth, given that it would take 4-6 weeks for delivery. It was simpler than the one he had been given, but special nonetheless. Each of them boasted a first picture with Gwen. He hadn't even thought about trying to stop the delivery to his mother's house, it hadn't even crossed his mind.

"I think I'm going to figure out a way to leave it there," Carole offered. "Kurt thinks we can get some plastic, like a rain cover and maybe like a stand? That way his favourite girl is always with him."

Both Rachel and Finn sat there in silence for a moment. "Tell me about our girls smile! What happened?" Carole's voice broke through the heavily charged moment and broke out into her own watery grin.

Finn chuckled and wiped at his eyes before launching into the story about their afternoon at the park.

* * *

That night, Rachel woke up to find Finn's side of the bed empty. Disoriented when she looked at the time and saw that it was early in the morning and she hadn't heard Gwen cry, she stood up from the bed and stretched her tired limbs. She walked out of the bedroom and squinted when the night light they kept in the long hallway shone in her eyes. She covered her eyes and stood still for a moment, waiting to see if she could determine where her family was by sound. When the house remained silent save for the Grandfather clock at the end of the hallway she ventured downstairs into the living room. She stopped in her tracks when she arrived in the room, holding a hand to her heart as she took in the scene in front of her. Finn was passed out on the couch, with Gwendolyn safely cradled on his chest. His hand supported her back completely, and Rachel felt a lump in her throat as she stared at her family. Gwen had obviously woken and Finn had brought her downstairs so she could sleep.

She smiled at the gesture, but took a step forward to shake him awake even just a little. The couch was comfortable, but their bed was more so.

"Hey," he sighed. He lifted his free hand and wiped his eyes. "We must have fallen asleep down here...she was crying and didn't need to be fed or changed so we just..."

Rachel leaned down and pressed a finger to his lips. "Shhhhh...just come back to bed. Bring the baby..."

He nodded and followed her instructions, carefully swinging his legs over the side of the couch and carrying the baby upstairs.

When they were all settled in bed, the baby between them, Finn blinked slowly and his hand remained firmly on Gwen's bum - as if she was going to disappear any minute.

"Finn," Rachel whispered, her own eyes blinking slowly as sleep began to overtake her. "She didn't really wake up, did she?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah she did," he murmured slowly. "She just needed her Daddy..."

Rachel smiled as Gwen sneezed in her sleep.

"You're the best Daddy," Rachel smiled before she reached over and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Love you."

"Love you too," she smiled as she settled on her pillow, before placing her hand over Finns. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Part Two!

I was given a few prompts by both my good friends Lauren (who part 1 is for) and Marion (who this part is for). I couldn't choose, so thus why we have two parts! I had so much fun with this family. Who knows, maybe we'll come back to them. Anyway, Marion - I'm not sure this was QUITE what you were after because you requested humor. But I did my best. I hope you like it! See disclaimer in first part. I still don't own glee. 

* * *

_**Father of The Year - Pt 2. Surprise?**_

Finn groaned as the sunlight hit him square in the face. He woke up to an empty bed, but for a moment it didn't bother him in the least. He rolled over on the cool sheets, the bare skin of his stomach touching the sheets and he sighed in delight. New York was experiencing an early heat wave and the cool sheets were a relief against his heated skin. It meant the air conditioner that he had just paid a small fortune to fix was working.

He maneuvered his arms under the pillow and he inhaled the smell that his wife had left behind on the pillow. The familiar smell of her shampoo and face moisturiser invaded his senses as he waited with baited breath for what was his favourite part of his day - when the kids made him breakfast in bed for Father's Day.

It had been a long standing tradition - something Rachel had started that very first Father's Day when Gwendolyn (as she preferred to exclusively to be referred to as now at the ripe age of 12) was just six weeks old. The production had become even bigger as they added kids to their brood, growing their family by two more children over the course of the four years that followed. Samuel Albert(who liked to go by Sam now, instead of the Sammy Gwen had christened him with), came almost a year and a half after Gwen, with Stella Grace coming up shortly the January after Sam turned 1. Some people said they had the kids too fast, but they'd never thought so. He loved that his kids were so close - even though it meant that most days they fought like cats and dogs - he wouldn't change a thing.

Except maybe how long it was taking them to bring him his breakfast. His stomach grumbled as he rolled over on to his back once more and stared at the ceiling. He hoped they hurried up, and most of all - he hoped they remembered the bacon. 

* * *

"Dad's going to be so mad Mom," Gwendolyn sighed as she pushed her chair back against the tiles of the kitchen, where she had been sitting at the breakfast bar eating her waffles.

Rachel looked up from where she was chopping up some fruit at the counter and raised her eyebrow at her oldest daughter. "He'll be happy tonight, sweetie..."

It was Gwendolyn's turn to raise an eyebrow at her mother. "If you're sure."

"Gwendolyn, I've known your father longer than you've been alive. I think I know he'll be fine..." Rachel laughed.

"Daddy's going to be sad we didn't make him bacon," Stella entered the conversation as she brought her own bowl to the sink, from where she had been sitting in the living room watching cartoons with Samuel. "He likes his bacon," she giggled as her plate clattered in the sink. Rachel winced as it made the loud noise, as Stella looked up at her with a grin on her face. Just like Finn's. "Can I go play outside now? I want to play on my scooter!"

Rachel laughed at the serious look on her youngest daughter's face. "Of course," she started as she pushed her long bangs out of her face. "But don't go far. We have to leave soon, remember?"

Stella nodded hastily as she ran for the foyer of the house, and clamoured for the stairs. "WALK STELLA!" Rachel called after her, her voice echoing through the open concept. 

* * *

Finn heard Rachel's voice echoing off the walls of the foyer, followed by the clomping that he associated with Stella's feet. He slid his body down on the bed more, wrapping himself up in the blanket so it looked like he was just waking up. His eyes caught the alarm clock, and saw that it was nearing 10am. Late, by other Father's Day standards. He sighed as he thought about how it was a sign that his three stooges as he lovingly sometimes (in his head and to his best friend Mike) referred to his kids as, were growing up.

But the clomping went right passed his door, followed by the slamming of Stella's bedroom door. Finn groaned as he leaned back on the pillows as he had previously and rubbed his hands over his face. So much for that, he thoughts. He blinked a few times as he stared at the ceiling as his family seemed to go on with life below him.

He was torn. On one hand, he wanted to hope that his breakfast was still coming. But on the other, he was getting kind of - bored. He'd left everything elsewhere in the house; his iPad in his office, his phone downstairs in the kitchen. The book he was reading on his nightstand only captured his attention for a few minutes. He was bored. He hadn't been bored in years - he had three kids and a pretty demanding wife (in the nicest way possible) - life was never supposed to be boring. But here he was, bored. So as the time continued to flow on, and he even heard Gwendolyn start playing the piano downstairs - he decided to take matters into his own hands. He slipped out of bed and shoved his feet into slippers, and found a t-shirt to slip over his bare chest.

But as he was getting dressed, the door to the bedroom opened. He turned around to find Rachel standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her stomach as she stared at him.

"Look who's finally decided to join the land of the living," she quipped as a smile graced her lips. She crossed the room and came to step in front of where he was standing. She placed her hands on his bare arms. "Tired babe?"

He rubbed his eyes for effect, even though he was the furthest thing tired. Rachel smiled gently and wrapped herself around his waist. She patted his stomach.

"Well, I'm going to head out -I have to pick up groceries and I promised Gwen I would take her out to go shopping for a bathing suit," Rachel rambled as she blew out a breath. Bathing suit shopping was the least of her favourite shopping experiences. His wife liked shopping. She did - his credit card statements were a testament to that. They worked hard for what they had - always have, so it didn't bother him in the least.

"That's all that's planned for today?" he asked quietly as his hands wrapped around her waist and squeezed her hip gently.

"Yes..." she answered, her words drawn out as she looked up at him. "Were you thinking of doing something else? If you are you'll have to take Stella and Sam," she started. "I'll probably be gone for the rest of the day, you know how much fun it is trying to get Gwen through a mall."

Finn scoffed a little. He'd done it once since she hit the double digits and he vowed never to do it again without Rachel in tow. She was her mother to a tee.

"I guess I can be here with frick and frack," he sighed as she patted his back once more before disentangling herself from her husband. "Maybe I'll enlist Sam to help me in the yard this afternoon..."

"Good luck with that, he's already playing on the iPad in the living room," she chuckled. She leaned up on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips. "Love you..."

"Love you too," he mumbled as she started to retreat out of the bedroom. "Don't take my credit card!" he called after her.

"Too late, it's already in my wallet!" she called back as she started down the hallway towards the stairs.

Finn groaned and blew out a breath before he fell back against the bed, rubbing his eyes once more. 

* * *

Rachel blew out a breath once she had collected Gwendolyn and made it out to her SUV in the garage.

"Dad's going to be so mad," she repeated her sentiment from breakfast.

"Yeah, you keep saying that," Rachel sighed as she pulled out of the garage and nearly slammed on her breaks when a squirrel dashed behind her vehicle. She grumbled under her breath before going forward and pulling out onto the street. "I happen to think he's going to love his surprise."

"He's going to be mighty suspicious when we come home with no bags from the grocery store and I don't have a bathing suit to wear to Emerson's birthday party on Saturday," she grumbled.

"Number one - he won't be surprised about the bathing suit. Not with the way you shop," she raised an eyebrow as she turned onto the major road by their house. "Number two - we actually are going grocery shopping after I pick up the jerseys from Aunt Quinns."

"We're going to Aunt Quinns? Ugh," Gwen pouted with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Relax. We're going to be there for five minutes. Uncle David picked up the jerseys for me so we have to stop there. She told me Patrick and Uncle David were going out golfing."

Gwendolyn rolled her eyes. Patrick, Quinn and David's son, was the same age as her and they'd had all the same classes growing up. Quinn and Rachel often joked they'd soon be mother's in law with how the two kids fought.

"Just make it quick," she sighed. 

* * *

Finn wandered downstairs once Rachel and Gwen left the house. He found Sam exactly where Rachel told him she would find him, on the couch in the living room with the iPad.

"Where's your sister?"

Sam didn't even look up from the game he was playing.

"She's outside," he huffed as he missed the target in Angry Birds.

"By herself?" Finn questioned. He instantly felt his blood pressure rising. It wasn't like Rachel to leave their youngest outside alone, let alone not tell him she was by herself before she left. "What is she doing outside by herself? And your mother just left her there?"

"She's in the backyard Dad," he grumbled.

"Oh," Finn felt his blood pressure level out as he ran his hands through his hair. The back door that was off the kitchen slid open as a sweaty Stella came barrelling into the room.

"Daddy! What are we having for lunch?" she grinned as she grabbed onto his hand with her sweaty palms. Finn internally cringed at the feeling, but smiled outwardly as she pulled on his hand.

"What do you want to have for lunch?" he asked as he looked down at the messy little girl. She was grinning up at him with wide eyes. "Maybe we can go out for pizza?"

"No!" Sam called from the couch. Finn eyed him as he threw the iPad down beside him. "We can't go out for pizza!"

"Sam, watch what you're doing!" Finn yelped at first, before lowering his voice. "And why can't we have pizza? You suddenly don't like pizza anymore?"

Pizza was Sam's favourite food. Had been since he had enough teeth, and Rachel's permission, to eat it.

"No! I still...I just don't feel like having any today," Sam dropped his eyes and wouldn't meet Finn's. "I just want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch, is that okay?"

Finn eyed his only son. "Of course, that okay Stells?" Finn untangled his hand from Stella's and rubbed his hand through her messy hair. "And maybe a bath for you is in order as well..." Stella just laughed. 

* * *

It was early in the afternoon when Finn heard the garage door rumble to life. He hoisted himself out of the easy chair he had fallen into with his iPad a little while ago. He raised an eyebrow because he knew it was Rachel, but it was hours before she had alluded that she would be back. He walked over to the garage door and opened it to find her getting out of the SUV while Gwen sulked in the front seat.

"What's her issue?"

"They didn't have the bathing suit that she wanted in her size," Rachel rolled her eyes as she walked around to the back of the SUV and opened the hatch. "You going to help me with these bags?"

He nodded routinely, before stepping down the few steps that led into the garage. In the time it took him to cross the space Gwen got out of the car and gave her best Rachel Berry fake pout that she could muster and headed into the house.

Finn quietly grabbed a few bags of groceries. "She can't help with the bags?"

Rachel laughed. "Leave her be, Finn," she laughed.

"When did she get so old, Rach?" he asked as he transferred all the bags he was holding to one hand so he could close the hatch of the SUV.

"I could ask you the same thing, honey," she laughed as she walked into the house.

Finn sighed. He followed her into the house and towards the kitchen, before dropping the bags he held on the island.

"What do you say we go out for dinner?" he asked as he started to help her sort through the bags of food she had bought. He wrinkled his nose when he pulled out a bag of fresh kale. Rachel reached over and slapped his chest as she reached for the bag so she could put it in the crisper.

"Finn, I just spent a small fortune on groceries," She sighed. "Maybe we..." She turned around to look at him and saw him standing behind the counter looking at her intently. "Okay. We can go out for dinner," she relented.

She hadn't figured out how she was going to get him into the car to take him to her surprise, anyway. She decided then to just give in, give the guy an inch. She saw his features relax and she smiled as she looked at him.

"Where were you thinking sweetheart?" she asked as she grabbed for one of the gallons of milk she had bought to put in the fridge. "Just not fish please - last time it gave Stella a stomach ache, and I have too busy a day at work tomorrow to deal with it," she sighed, just as the child in question ran into the kitchen.

"Mommy, Daddy tried to take us out for pizza but Sam told him no, just like you told him to!" she grinned as she ran for her mother.

Finn quirked an eyebrow at his wife. "Well guess what Stells, we're going to have pizza for dinner!"

Stella squealed as she clapped her hands. "I'm going to go tell Sam!"

"Be nice!" they both yelled simultaneously. 

* * *

So something was going on. Finn walked into the bedroom to change his clothes so they could go out for dinner as a family. He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked towards the dresser. Rachel had ordered him to slip on a polo shirt and some nicer shorts, nicer than the sweat pant like shorts he was wearing. He'd been taking orders from her about his wardrobe for years - since high school. It's how the y worked. He listened when she talked. And she cooked the foods he liked.

He whistled while he got dressed, a sudden happiness descending on him as he allowed a hopefulness to envelope him. Maybe they hadn't forgotten.

Rachel wrestled the keys to the SUV away from Finn as they got ready to leave.

"I can drive to the pizza place Rach," he argued as he followed her out to the garage. The kids were already out in the garage, waiting for the car to be unlocked so they could get in.

"I want to drive, is that alright?"

"No offense Rach, but you're not that great a driver," he teased as he followed her to the garage. They stepped out one after another and he turned to make sure the door was locked behind him before stepping down the stairs.

She clicked the button to let the kids in and watched as they all scrambled into the SUV. She laughed as she pushed at Finn's chest.

"I'm a great driver, Mr. I'm not sure what the speed limit was, Officer," she laughed as she tapped on his chest. Get pulled over one time and he never heard the end of it. In his defense Rachel had been in labor with Samuel and screaming her head off that the baby was coming any second, but he still got the butt of the driving jokes.

"You're lucky I love you," he winked.

"Besides, the seat is already positioned for me," she winked as she reached up on her toes and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Get in the car Mr. Hudson or we're going to be late."

Finn gave her a confused look before following her lead and getting into the truck. The kids squabbles behind him immediately distracted him from his confused thoughts. 

* * *

The ride into the city was quiet. They had a favourite pizza place in the Bronx they used to visit often, when they first moved to the city after they were married - straight out of high school. They had moved to the suburbs when she got pregnant with Gwendolyn, trading in the lights of the city for the different bustle of suburbia.

Finn had just said he wanted pizza. He hadn't said where he wanted to get it.

"Rach?" he questioned as she started to go down streets that were familiar to him.

"Yeah?" she asked as turned on her blinker to turn left.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"We're going for pizza Daddy," Stella chirped from the back seat.

"I know that sweetheart...but Rach...there's a perfectly good pizza place blocks from our house and..." he lost his thought as they pulled around a corner and Yankee Stadium started to come into view. "Rachel..." his voice gave a warning tone as the joined the line that would get them into the parking lot for the stadium.

"Rachel Hudson, what have you done?" he laughed as their SUV inched forward in the line.

"What do you mean? We're going for pizza!" she laughed.

Now he knew why she wanted to drive. If he'd been driving they would be at the one down the street from their house. They would be missing the game.

They made it up to the parking attendant and were waved through after Rachel was given a ticket to keep on the dash. The kids giggled from the backseat as they weaved through the garage, trying to find a spot big enough for their SUV.

When they finally parked, everyone got out. Finn took Stella's hand and started to walk towards the entrance he had seen to the stadium before Rachel called him back. He turned around and Stella giggled when she saw her Mom, Samuel and Gwendolyn wearing New York Yankees jerseys, holding the two left out to both Finn and her.

Finn grinned as he walked back towards the rest of his family, and even chuckled more when Rachel insisted he strip off the polo to put the jersey on. Maybe that's why all the girls had been wearing tank tops, he thought without letting the smile fall from his lips. When he finished putting the jersey on, Rachel surged up on her toes and placed a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Father's Day," she grinned when she pulled away. The kids giggled from behind them.

"Now can we go inside?!" Samuel laughed. "The game is about to start and I'm STARVING..."

Both Finn and Rachel laughed as they both extended hands out to their kids. "Okay, let's go get some pizza...and watch some baseball!" Finn laughed excitedly.

Rachel smiled as she watched both Samuel and Stella clamour to grab for one of Finn's hands, while Gwendolyn grabbed for hers. She had had the idea a few weeks ago, to get him tickets to the game. He had been itching to go to a Yankees game for awhile and with the kids activities and life and work and other responsibilities, there was never the time. David, Quinn's husband, worked for the Yankees and had been able to get some tickets for a good price for her - along with the jerseys. And the idea had been born.

She laughed as she watched him goof off with the kids as they walked into the stadium. Over the years Father's Day had become a somewhat happier holiday for Finn. Losing the father who raised him so close to the very first holiday for him, had left a scar that still burned to this day. But as the kids got older, and even as they got older as a couple that feeling of loss had somehow transformed into something else. She watched with a wide smile on her face as he ruffled Samuel's hair as they walked towards the ticket booth where they had to give their tickets. She heard the tail end of a joke he was telling Gwendolyn who had broken away from her to join her siblings and father.

He treasured Father's Day. Almost more than he did Christmas, or the children's birthdays. It was the one day, she thought, that proved to him that he was doing something right - even though she reminded him every chance she got that he was a wonderful father. He was the best father she could have ever imagined for her kids.

"Are you coming slowpoke?" he called back behind him. She grinned as she picked up her steps and caught up with her family.

They made it through the turn stiles and Finn insisted they find their seats before they got something to eat. She watched as he bounced on his feet like a little kid on Christmas when he realized how decent their seats were.

"How did you get these?" he asked after they found their seats.

"I had some help," she winked as they sat down. "You thought I forgot, didn't you?" she asked quietly as the kids started squabbling about what they wanted to eat.

Finn looked down at her and waited a beat. She watched him purse his lips for a minute before they broke out in a smile.

"Well, for awhile I did. But I kind of got the hint that something was going on when you weren't gone all day like you said you would be," he winked. "But for what it's worth, this is a great surprise."

She smiled, a relieved smile because part of her had worried he would be upset. But the look of joy on his face, of excitement to share this experience with all of his kids at once was worthwhile.

"Now," he announced as he slapped his hands against his shorts. "Who wants pizza?"

A chorus of Me's came clattering from the kids the instant the words left his mouth. Rachel broke out into a smile as a laugh escaped her lips.

"Thanks for making me a dad," he whispered as he stood up with Sam to go get the food. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. "And for making this the best father's day, ever..." he grinned. She puckered her lips and kissed him again before Sam pushed on his back to make him go. 


End file.
